


i couldn't want you anymore (tonight)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Snow Day, Snowed In, and they're idiots in love, evie is cold and mal said not on my watch, they ain't together and they just wanna kiss each other, they all go for a vacation and malvie get snowed in together, they're soft alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 2: SNOW)or malvie have feelings for each other but aren't together and get snowed in for the night.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	i couldn't want you anymore (tonight)

The universe had a unique way of placing Mal in situations that made her wish she could dig a hole and hide there because she was destined to make a fool out of herself. Or, maybe this time around, it had been more Jay and Carlos’ fault than the universe. Maybe it was both. Yes, certainly both.

Why?

Because Mal liked Evie. She _liked_ , liked Evie. And because she liked Evie, being alone with her was both so easy and so hard. So easy because they were so comfortable with each other. So hard because Mal liked Evie but Evie didn’t know that (and most likely didn’t like Mal back, not in that way anyway). It just never occurred to Mal that her little holiday trip with her friends to Jay’s cabin, right before Christmas, would end up like this. Jay and Carlos had left an hour ago, heading off to get more firewood, just in case the temperature dropped. One hour, that was easy, Mal thought. They’d just watch some movie on television, laughed about it together and then the boys would be back.

Except. Except that didn’t go as Mal thought it would. During that hour, it started to snow. To really snow. Until there were eight inches of snow parked outside the cabin, all around them. The boys couldn’t get back in. _The girls couldn’t get out._

It’s not that Mal didn’t like to be alone with Evie. Actually, Mal dared to say she loved being alone with Evie. No distractions. Just them. But. But Mal spent her days wanting to kiss Evie. And being alone with this girl that looked like a princess that just came out of a fairytale made her task of not kissing her, really hard. Anyone who knew Mal, knew self-control wasn’t her strong suit.

“I hope the boys are okay,”

Mal’s thoughts were interrupted by Evie’s voice as the blue haired girl stood next to the window, frowning at the sight of so much snow. “It’s getting so dark outside,”

Mal walked over to where Evie was standing and pulled out her phone, trying to call them, again.

“Still no signal,” She informed with a sight. Evie looked back at Mal, her honey eyes filled with worry.

My _God_ , Mal wanted to kiss her worries away, so _badly_.

“They’re big boys, E,” Mal tried to reassure her the best she could. “They’ll be alright. It’s no use losing our minds, since we can’t get out… All we can do is wait,”

Evie listened to Mal’s words and sighted. She was right. Drowning in worry would do them no good. Mal always made her feel better. Because Evie liked Mal. She _liked_ , liked Mal. The purple haired girl just didn’t know about it. Mal gave Evie butterflies, so many butterflies. She loved spending time with Mal, especially if they were alone. She just wasn’t so sure about telling her she wanted to kiss her. She wouldn’t be able to handle rejection.

Unaware that Mal was also thinking about kissing Evie, she felt a rush of embarrassment for staring at Mal for so long without giving her an answer. She even shivered. Or was that just the cold? She completely forgot she was cold, because Mal was distracting like that.

“E, you’re freezing,” Mal pointed out worriedly, seeing how Evie was shivering. “C’mon,” Mal grabbed Evie’s hand and led her away from the window.

The temperature severely dropped and they had no power, so that left the girls with a few pieces of firewood to get by. Mal had Evie sit on the couch and fetched a blanket, wrapping it around the taller girl, who felt warm inside at Mal worriedly taking care of her, like it had never happened before. It was new and Evie liked it. “Stay here, I’ll take care of the fireplace,” Mal added, looking at Evie maybe for a bit longer than friends should. ‘ _Oh, there come the butterflies_ ’

“Thank you, M. I’m really lucky you’re here with me,” Evie smiled at her in a special kind of way and Mal only nodded and shyly turned away because she felt herself blush so hard, she wasn’t even cold.

After a bit, the fireplace was set and they ate the leftovers from lunch because they couldn’t really cook properly without power. And all they could do was enjoy each other’s company.

The living room as surely warmer now but Evie was still holding on to the blanket really tightly. Mal was sitting next to her, worrying the fire would die out sooner rather than later.

“Still cold, E?” Mal asked.

Evie blushed, a little ashamed that after all Mal’s efforts, she still wasn’t warm enough.

“A little bit,” She whispered.

Mal hummed, looking puzzled for a while, like she was debating either to do something or not. And Evie thought she was going to pass out when Mal pulled part of the blanket, wrapped it around herself so both of them were under it and then wrapped her arms around Evie, pulling her close. The butterflies were going crazy.

Mal couldn’t believe she was doing that either. The extreme closeness was not helpful when she wanted to kiss Evie as hard as she wanted. Heck, that type of closeness made Mal think of other things she’d like to do with Evie and she totally felt like her hair was on fire, thinking about it. However, hell would freeze over before Mal would let Evie be cold.

“Better?”

Somehow, Mal’s body was so warm, which made Evie feel like she had just drunk a cup of hot tea. And it felt so nice, she couldn’t help but to snuggle against Mal.

“Much better,” Evie replied quietly, turning her head to look at Mal. Mal looked back, which was surely a mistake, because their faces were now so close.

“Thank you for taking care of me, M,” Evie whispered, her whole body buzzing. She had no idea Mal’s green eyes or her lips could be any prettier. But turns out that they were, when looking up close. _Evie wanted to kiss her_. But should she?

“I’ll always take care of you, E,” Mal replied and she couldn’t help but blush madly at her own words, praying to every saint that Evie couldn’t tell. She really said that. It’s not that she could help herself. Evie’s honey eyes were sparkling and Mal wasn’t sure if it was the dim light of the fireplace or something else. _It couldn’t be something else, could it?_

Oh, Mal didn’t know how much longer she could keep her desire at bay. Not with Evie so close, their noses less than an inch from touching. Not when Evie’s lips were right there. _Mal wanted to kiss her._ But should she?

They didn’t have more time to think about it.

Evie felt like everything happened in slow motion. Mal blacked out and couldn’t remember how it happened. All they know is that one moment they were staring and the next one they were kissing. Evie felt like she had been struck by lightning. Mal felt like her whole body was on fire. They kissed slowly, softly; holding on to this moment, diving into it knowing there was no going back. They didn’t want to go back. Only forward.

“That was…” Evie whispered, breathless, after they pulled away.

“I’ve… I’ve wanted this for so long, E,” Mal admitted, feeling like she could openly say it now. Because the girl she liked kissed her back.

Evie blushed.

“Me too,”

Now it was Mal’s turn to blush.

“This is really happening, huh?” She smiled like an absolute fool.

“Yeah,” Evie giggled softly. Because the girl she liked kissed her back and wanted them to be more. “It really is,”

Carlos and Jay only managed to go back inside the next morning, after the snow melted enough for them to open the door, safely. The boys found the girls sound asleep on the couch, under the blanket and snuggled into each other. Evie was perfectly nuzzled into Mal’s chest and Mal’s face was buried into Evie’s hair.

The boys shared cheeky grins and moved upstairs, not to disturb their sleep.

If they knew a night alone was all Mal and Evie needed, they would’ve done it ages ago.

Christmas was going to be good this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Day 2 of the holiday's writing challenge! Have fun, enjoy and I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully.
> 
> (comments make me happy)
> 
> :) x


End file.
